This invention relates to a package for packaging a shirt or the like. The objective of every shirt customer, is to have or find a color pants to match a shirt purchase.
The instant invention is directed at providing a shirt package with a paper label insert, showing the drawings of several pants, so that each pants drawing when colored differently, compliment the color of the shirt within the package.
This invention is of particular benefit to a shirt customer who does not have the time to co-ordinate the colors of a shirt and pants purchase, or a customer who lacks the skill or confidence to do so.
Additionally, the invention enables retail stores sales employees to save on time ordinarily spent assisting shirt customers match the colors of a shirt and pants purchase.